Midnight Visitor
by DarkMave
Summary: Kenshin has a ghostly visitor who helps him out with his feelings
1. Default Chapter

****

Midnight Visitor

By: Jenice Coffey

Disclaimer I do NOT Own Rourni Kenshin and have no money please do not sue me!

****

Darkness engulfed the small dojo as the occupants sleep soundly. Silence covered everyone like a comfortable blanket. A solitary figure sat alone, his sword at the ready. The red haired figure was the only one awake at the ungodly hour. Ever vigilant in his watch. His mind wandered over thoughts of the woman who had stolen his heart,

It had been hard for him to deny his love for the bokken wielding raccoon girl, but he was a danger to her. The danger came not from his enemies, but from the Battousai. Battousai's lust for her was a thing of darkness. It was because of that, Kenshin decided long ago to keep silent. He told himself over and over again that he was content this just protecting her. Battousai however, was not pleased with that. He wanted Kaoru to sooth and calm his tortured soul. To clean his bloody hands with her innocence.

For ten years he wandered throughout Japan. Kenshin never expected to have a place to call home. But now that he has that place and a family; he didn't want to ruin that with selfish desire to be loved as well. After all, a family was more than he deserved. "I will not stain Miss Kaoru with my bloody hands. That I will not. What I want would be too selfish and too much to hope for," he said out loud, giving voice to his thoughts.

As the words left his mouth, the clock began to chime. Kenshin counted each bong in his head until he reached twelve. It was might night and he was still awake. He quietly wondered what Tomoe would say to him about his thoughts and shook his head as if trying to rid himself of the fantasy.

As the chimes died down a strange bright glow expanded throughout the room. The white light slid onto the floor and pooled in from of the Rurrouni. The strange light shot upwards and took on the form of a young beautiful woman.

Kenshin blinked and gasped as recognition hit him. "Tomoe," he softly whispered.

His long dead wife knelt before him and nodded. "Yes my love. I am here," she told him.

Kenshin looked into her eyes. Her body was so transparent that she could see through her to the wall on the other side of the room. "You can't be here. You are dead."

Tomoe gracefully nodded. "Yes I am. I came back because your heart cries out to me in turmoil."

Kenshin's violet eyes widened slightly in pure shock. "How do you know?"

"I am just a shade. I am bound to earth by my betrayal. I have been watching over you ever since you killed me. It pains me to see you in such a sate. Go to her with my blessing and tell her how you feel," Tomoe softly said.

"My hands are too stained with blood and I am a danger to her," Kenshin replied solemnly.

Tomoe reached up to touch her husbands face with the hope of giving him some comfort, but her delicate hand passed through his cheek. "What happened to me in the past will not be repeated. You will know true happiness with Kaoru if you allow it. I want you to be happy Kenshin."

Kenshin swallowed the lump that painfully formed in his throat. Hot, sticky, salt tears rolled down his X scarred cheek. "What if she does not love me?" Kenshin asked, giving a voice to his fears.

"She does. You can see it in everything she does. You are all she wants. Watch her tomorrow then tell me what you have seen," the ghost whispered.

"You will come back tomorrow night then?"  
"Yes. I will come to you tomorrow night at the same time. Until then, farewell." With that the light and Tomoe vanished leaving a hopeful Kenshin behind.

Authors Note: This story came to me while playing a video game about ghosts if you want me to continue REVIEW IT!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Midnight Visitor 2

By: Jenice Coffey

Kenshin was awakened by the bellowing shouts of Yahiko who wanted his morning meal. "KENSHIN! Get up! Don't let Kaoru cook! She'll give us all food poisoning!"

Kaoru's sweet voice shouted from the kitchen. "I heard that Yahiko! You are going to get it at practice!"

Kenshin laughed to himself as he heard them argue. He loved how everyone seemed to be one big family and accepted him as one of them. As he got dressed, Kenshin thought about Tomoe's visit as only a dream. Dead people can't come back after all. 

Kenshin put on his usual rurouni smile and headed for the kitchen before Kaoru could have the chance to set fire to the dojo. "Good morning Miss Kaoru. This unworthy one is sorry he over slept," he said pleasantly. Kenshin hoped that she didn't notice how tired he was.

"You work too hard Kenshin. Let me do it for once!" Kaoru said, being her stubborn self.

Kenshin marveled at her unselfish stubbornness. Sure it was true that she was at times selfish, but Kenshin thought it came from her love for her friends. *But does she love me?* he thought The Rurouni touched her hand lightly. "At least let this unworthy one help," he suggested fearing what Kaoru's cooking would do to their friends.

At Kenshin's gentle touch, a heated blush rose upon her lovely cheeks as she spoke. "I wouldn't mind the help Kenshin, but you look tired. Are you feeling all right?"

It was just like Kaoru to be concerned about Kenshin's well-being. He didn't want to worry her more then she already was so he said. "I am feeling just fine that I am. I just couldn't sleep last night is all. Now. Let this unworthy one help you." With that, Kenshin helped Kaoru with breakfast.

Kaoru, for once, made an edible meal with Kenshin's help. And afterwards Kaoru and Yahiko started in on their training. Meanwhile, Kenshin did the laundry. Kenshin watched her as he washed her practice gi. Kaoru was a goddess in his eyes. A strong goddess. A soft smile spread upon Kenshin's lips as he stopped washing for a moment to watch her more intensely. 

Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was watching her and began to swing with vigor. She wanted to be strong for Kenshin, to show him that she wasn't just a weak raccoon girl. That she could take care of herself. The raven-haired instructor wished with all her heart that she could tell Kenshin how much she truly loved him. But Kaoru was too much of a coward to do so. She couldn't bear it if he rejected her. So She remained silent.

Kenshin realized that he was caught and saw how hard his lady was practicing. Was this newfound vigor for him? Had Tomoe been right? Was everything Kaoru did for him? Kenshin suddenly ducked his head embarrassed that he had been caught and finished the wash.

The morning gave way to afternoon. Kenshin and Kaoru had been left alone. Yahiko had gone off to train by himself as he often did. Kenshin scrubbed the dojo floor with zeal as Kaoru changed her clothes. Kenshin's mind kept going back to what Tomoe had told him. His heart was happy, but troubled at the same time. Why did Kaoru feel that she needed to probe herself to him?

Kaoru stepped slowly into the room and smiled softly at Kenshin as he stopped in mid-motion. Kaoru was a vision in her bright blue kimono. "Do you like it?" Kaoru asked hesitantly. She had worn this kimono especially for the clueless rurouni.

Kenshin looked into her bright blue worried eyes and nodded softly wanting to ease her mind. "It looks very pretty on you. That it does." Kenshin replied. It was then Kenshin had an overwhelming urge to spend time with Kaoru, away from the dojo. "When we finish here would you like to go for a walk around the river?" Kenshin asked softly. Kaoru gave a happy nod and with that the rurouni went back to work.

The chores didn't get done until late afternoon, but Kaoru insisted that they still go on their walk. As they walked along the riverbank Kenshin realized that during the course of the day that he discovered that with every little thing Kaoru did for him was because she loved him. The accidental touches, her unprovoked hugs and even the way she teases him showed him how much she cares. But why care for a murderer? Was what she said true? That she didn't care about his past? 

"What are you thinking about?" Kaoru's voice brought him back to reality.

"This unworthy one was thinking that this is a beautiful day," He lied.

"Yes it is, but it's so cold!" She exclaimed wrapping her arms around herself.

Kenshin berated himself about forgetting that it was now fall and the air had become crisp and cold with the change of the season. Giving in to his instinct to protect the woman he had come to love and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. 

Kaoru blushed bright red as his arms came around her. This is what she always longed for but never dared to hope for. To be in her loves arms at last. She memorized this moment thinking that this would be the only time something like this would happen.

Kenshin noted that she smelled of sweet wild flowers. Her sent seemed to fill is soul with peace. Battousai was pleased by this turn of events, but Kenshin kept him in check. He would not let Battousai hurt the woman he loved more then his own life.

They watched the sun slowly set. The pink and purple colors came together in a magnificent show. Kenshin looked upon Kaoru and smiled to himself as he saw the wonder in her eyes. He enjoyed watching Kaoru as she made the discovery of wonderment of the ending day. He wished to himself that all endings would be this beautiful, but the harsh reality of life was just not so.

When the last rays of sunlight vanished behind the horizon, Kaoru began to shiver violently from the cold. "We should go inside that we should. Yahiko is most likely home by now and wondering where we are at," Kenshin said softly. Kaoru nodded though didn't want the moment to end. She regretfully disengaged herself from Kenshin's arms and headed home with him.

As they walked, Kenshin wondered if he would dream of Tomoe visiting him again.

****

Authors Note: This is part is kind of slow but I wanted to show how all the little things can show one that they care There will be more stuff in the next two chapters I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Midnight Visitor 3

By: Jenice Coffey

Kenshin made his usual rounds on the dojo grounds. Making sure everything was secure. He would not let anything happen to his family, especially Kaoru. If anything were to happen to his beloved, Kenshin knew he would close off his heart to the world once more. Forever locked away in a sea of pain. He wouldn't be able to love anyone again because he was sure that he would go mad from grief.

Once the dojo was locked up and the torch fires put out, Kenshin dragged his exhausted body to his room. The lack of sleep compounded with the day's activities took a toll on him physically as well as emotionally. He sighed as he sat down against the wall and placed his sword carefully on his shoulder, Kenshin's heavy lavender eyes drifted as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The constant tick, tick, ticking of the clock was the only sound that filled the small dojo. Once again the clock bells chimed midnight and once again Kenshin's dead wife appeared to the still sleeping ex-hitokiri. A ghost of a smile graced the dead woman's small lips. "Awaken my second love. We have much to discuss."

Kenshin slowly open his lovely lavender eyes. "You came back," he whispered reverently.

The ghost gave a soft laugh. "I told you I would be back. Now. Tell me what you have discovered."

Kenshin's beautiful eyes lit up. "The things she dose are for my benefit. She wants to prove herself to this unworthy one."

"She loves you, she wants to show you she is worthy of your love. That she can take care of herself, but like it or not she needs you Kenshin," Tomoe said quietly.

"As I need her," Kenshin admitted finally, out loud.

"You need each other. Especially in the dark days to come. You are all in danger."

That woke Kenshin up as if he was given a shot of rich coffee. "What kind of danger?" The swordsman asked frantically.

Tomoe shook her head gracefully. "I cannot see the danger, but I know it's coming." the ghost paused as if weighing her next words. "You must tell her how you feel. Overcome your self-doubt and hate before it is to late. You are no good to anyone like this."

"How do I tell her? I have never really courted a woman before," Kenshin asked, lowering his head so that his blood red hair fell over his eyes.

"Battousai knows how to gently woo her. I shall leave you know to think about this." With that she vanished.

Tomoe's words confused Kenshin greatly. Beyond death and blood what did Battousai know about courting a woman. Though Kaoru is not just any woman. She is my woman, Kenshin's inner voice said. He had to tell her. Maybe he could tell her flat out. No flowery words, just the plain truth. Or maybe he could come up with a romantic setting with candles and flowers. 

Kenshin smiled as his eyes turned amber with anticipation and desire, He will tell Kaoru that he loved he, but he will do it his own way. As Kenshin fell asleep he allowed himself the fantasy of life with his lovely Kaoru by his side.

Dawn slid over the dojo, breaking through the harsh cold night. The occupants slowly awoke to the wonderful sent of breakfast. Sano was the first one to greet Kenshin in the kitchen. "Oyaho. Kenshin."

"Oyaho Sano," Kenshin greeted handing Sano a bowl of soup.

"You look like Hell buddy," Sano observed.

"This unworthy one did not sleep well," Kenshin said with a yawn for emphasis.

Sano gazed over at his friends with concern. "Something on your mind?"

Kenshin gave some thought to his words before he spoke. He could not tell his friend of the midnight visitor, but Kenshin did not want to lie to Sano. "I was thinking about the proper way to court Miss Kaoru that I was," Kenshin finally said, pouring soup into three more bowls.

Sano laughed happily for his friend and slapped Kenshin on the shoulder. "It's about time my friend." There was a hint of sadness in Sano's voice. He too had feelings for the raccoon girl, but now he would not be able to explore them. He dismissed his dismay telling himself that Kenshin and Kaoru deserved each other. "Do you need any help?"

Kenshin gave a thoughtful nod. "I would like you to keep Yahiko away from the dojo tonight, I have an idea on how to fix things up that I do."

Sano grinned from ear to ear. "Will do. You don't have to worry about that little punk spoiling everything."

"Thank you Sano," Kenshin said as he picked up the trays full of soup bowls and carried them out to Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Kenshin. Yahiko and I are going to be training all morning. You don't mind do you?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

"That is fine with me Miss Kaoru. I have some errands to run in town that I do," Kenshin said giving away nothing. 

After breakfast, Kenshin walked into town. Sano had promised to do the chores while Kenshin was away. Kenshin smiled as he thought about Sano doing actual work. Though he trusted the ex-fighter for higher with his life, but to do work? That was a stretch even for Kenshin.

The young rurouni wandered through the venders looking for anything that would make the evening special. Kenshin purchased some flower from the flower vender and some scented candles. He also bought some things for a lovely meal. He had everything for their special night, but he felt that something was missing. He wanted to give her something nice to show her he loved her. Something she could keep forever.

As he passed a shop, something red and shinny caught his eye. Kenshin walked back and saw a solid heart shaped ruby on a gold chain. His lavender eyes rose to look at the shopkeeper questioningly and gave the old man a smile. "How much?"

The shopkeeper smiled back. "For you young man I'll cut the price in half." Kenshin pulled out what little money he had left, hoping it was enough. He handed the payment to the old man who didn't even count the money. The old shopkeeper handed the wide-eyed rurouni the necklace and gave a nod. "I hope your lady likes this gift young man."

Kenshin nodded and had the same hope. He was speechless as he went home to prepare for the evening having everything he needed.

Authors Note: What do you all think? Want to find out what Happens? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Midnight Visitor 4

By: Jenice Coffey

****

Kenshin quietly walked into the dojo that afternoon. Everyone had gone off running their errands. That gave Kenshin the time he needed to make everything perfect. He placed flowers and scented candles in varies of places and lit the candles. Once the romantic scene was set, the rurouni made his way to the kitchen to make a dinner that Kaoru would never forget.

Kenshin began to fantasize about how the evening would progress. Planning out the things he would say and do. But something in the back of his mind was aching to be released. Kenshin knew his eyes had turned gold. "I shall do the wooing Rurouni. She will be mine. I shall gently open her heart as she has opened mine." Kenshin told himself as he continued to cook dinner.

As darkness, blanketed the sky, Kaoru walked through the gates of the dojo. It was strange that Sano asked Yahiko to help the ex-fighter with a project. Yahiko didn't want to go with Sano, but Sano was persistent and the young student relented and reluctantly went with Sano. Kaoru smiles as she saw Kenshin at the gate ready to greet her. "Welcome home Miss Kaoru. There is a nice hot bath waiting for you."

"Thank you Kenshin. Is dinner ready? I am starved." Kaoru asked pleasantly.

"Dinner shall be ready by the time you are finished that it should," Kenshin said softly smiling as usual.

Kaoru smiled and nodded as she walked to the bathhouse. Kenshin's eyes turned gold once more as he watched her walk away. Her round hips swayed ever so gently. Just to watching her caused Kenshin's heart to skip a beat as he walked back into the kitchen to finish dinner and make a fresh pot of tea. Nervous tension filled the air as he realized he was about to put his heart on the line. His very happiness depended on the next few hours. For the second time in his life Kenshin was scared.

Kenshin remembered the first time he had been afraid. It was when he lost Tomoe. He had loved her with everything he had. He was happy until she had been killed with his own hands. Kenshin frowned softly. Recent events had forced him to realize that he loved Kaoru more. That she was his very existence. This love frightened him because if he lost Kaoru he would lose his own life as well. While Kenshin was lost in thought, his beloved walked up behind him. "Is dinner ready yet?"

Kenshin jumped at the sound of her voice. "Yes ma'am! Dinner is ready! I shall bring it out to you that I will."

Kaoru giggles softly at her silly rurouni. She knew full well that Kenshin wasn't as dense as he appeared. "All right Kenshin. I will wait in the dining room."

Kenshin gathered the plates and placed them on a tray. He slowly followed his love into the eating area. "OH! Kenshin! It's all so wonderful." The room was bathed in the soft glow of candlelight. Flowers were set up beautifully all around the room. 

Kenshin smiles as he placed the tray down. They both knelt in front of the table. "I did it for you. Miss Kaoru. I have so much to tell you," he told her.

Kaoru felt her heart begin to pound within confines of her ribcage. Was he going to leave again? She looked up into Kenshin's amber eyes and gasped. Had something happened to him? What was going on? "Kenshin? Is something wrong?" She asked.

Kenshin placed the tray in front of her and shook his head sending bangs of red to fall over his eyes. "No Kaoru. Everything is as it should be."

Kaoru noted that he left out miss in front of her name. This caused her anxiety level to rise until it reached unhealthy levels. "Why is Battousai here?" she asked timidly almost in a panic.

A lazy smile tugged at Kenshin's lips as he spoke gently with the hope of calming her down. "Because Koishii, I have been keeping something from you. Something that is hard for the rurouni to express." Kenshin paused to let his words sink in. Surely his beloved thought he was going to leave her again and that would not do.

Kenshin watched the emotions play a crossed her now pale face and knew he messed up. The look of worry, fear and sadness was impossible to hide from him. Of course, Kaoru wasn't the one to hide her feelings. Her blue eyes were large oceans filled with unshed tears. "Kenshin?" Her voice trembled.

Gracefully he reached over the tabled and cupped her face in his calloused hand. "Shhh Koishii. What I have to tell you is something wonderful and hopefully will make you happy. I love you Kaoru. I have for so long that it hurts just to look at you and not say a word." Kenshin felt his cheeks head up as a blush spread a crossed his face. "Forgive me for not telling you sooner. I was afraid of losing you because I know now that I cannot live without you Kaoru."

Tears spilled down Kaoru's pale cheeks as her eyes filled with utter joy. "Oh Kenshin! I waited so long to hear those words. I love you more than I can say." She sobbed happily.

With the meal forgotten, Kenshin stood up and walked over to Kaoru. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arm. "I will never wander again now that I have you and to prove it I have something for you."  
Kaoru blinked and looked up at Kenshin. "For me?"  
Kenshin grinned and pulled out the ruby read heart shaped necklace. He opened the clasp and placed the necklace around her slender neck. "This is to remind you that I will always come for you. No matter where you are."

Kaoru smiled and their lips met in the sweetest of kisses. "I loved it Kenshin," she whispered softly when they parted. She folded into the warm circle of his arms and for the first time in his life, Kenshin felt that his whole heart was filled with love and peace.

Authors note: Sorry it took so long, but my job got in the way. I hope you like this one. The next chapter will be shorter I think and If I get enough reviews I may make it into a series.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Midnight Visitor 5

By: Jenice Coffey

****

Kenshin ran his nervous hands down his white silk ceremonial kimono as he waited for his bride. This was the fateful day that he had waited for. So what was he afraid of? It was the uncertain danger that Tomoe had predicted was coming. Would he be able to protect his love? It was silly to worry so much because Kenshin knew whatever happens, he and wife would face it together. 

Kenshin gasped as his love came into view. She looked gorgeous. Her long raven hair was done up in an elaborate Japanese hair do. Her dark blue silk kimono had delicate butterflies sown into it. Kaoru was a vision. Kenshin smiles as he took her hand and the wedding ceremony began.

As the wedding moved forward, a lovely pale ghost smiled as she watched. "Be happy Kenshin. Protect your love," Tomoe whispered as she vanished into a shaft of light. Finally able to find peace.

****

The End

****

Author's Note: Yep that is it. Wish it was longer. What is the danger? Donno may write a squeal depends on the reviews! 


End file.
